


变或不变

by bester



Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24320161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bester/pseuds/bester
Summary: 郭奉孝忽然消失了，取而代之的是一位小朋友。
Relationships: Guō Jiā/Jiǎ Xǔ, 郭嘉/贾诩, 郭贾





	变或不变

**Author's Note:**

> 我流现pa，小奉孝。

贾诩坐在床沿发愁。  
他一向睡眠不好，深度睡眠时间极短，偶尔需要吃褪黑素改善睡眠。方才有人晃了晃他的胳膊，强行将他唤醒。他迷迷糊糊望一眼手机，六点零五。闹钟不应该是七点半么，他揉揉跳动的太阳穴，正想询问郭嘉早起的原因时，身后的人戳了几下他的背，小声道，“文和”“怎么了？”  
等等，这声音不对。  
贾诩转身，随即沉默起来。这是梦境还是….啊哈哈，既然他们能穿越到现代，那面前的情况也是可以接受的。“文和？”“行，我明白了。”他深呼吸一口气，又长长叹出。接下来要怎么处理这小号郭奉孝？  
确实是小号，比原版小几倍的那种。虽然五官没有原本那样精致立体，脸也变得稍微圆了些，可他依旧是眉清目秀的郭奉孝，看来一张好看的脸是上天注定的。完了，这下被他迷倒的不止是少女，还有充满母爱的阿姨大妈们。小郭嘉趴在枕头上，大眼含情脉脉地望着他，奶声奶气喊他的名字。“文和，文和，文——”“停，按道理来说你不能喊我的字。”“可我醒来的时候什么都不记得了，只隐约记住了你叫文和。”“叫我贾诩。”贾诩翻出荀彧的消息窗口，打算请假。不尽快解决这突发的意外，他们的生活秩序会被打乱。  
“抱歉，贾诩大人。最近公司有很多项目需要完成，暂时无法满足你的需求。”行，还要带他去公司上班。贾诩扶额，一时不知下一步该如何做。说不定第二天早上醒来郭嘉就变回来了，他自我安慰道。

目前的难题，是服饰。贾诩拉开衣柜，又陷入了沉默。他随手翻出一件衬衫，给郭嘉套上。袖子太长，衣摆差不多能拖地，嚯，穿起来像裙子。他把郭嘉举起来，对他说，“你很麻烦。”郭嘉晃晃他白皙的腿，瘪了瘪嘴，“对不起。”虽然，但，对着委屈巴巴的小脸，贾诩也不好说什么，把小人轻轻放在床上，为他卷起过长的衣袖。现在是七点半，服装店没开门，需要等到九点以后再购入一些儿童用品，在这之前先委屈一下他。他还要尽快赶到公司，若有路人看到小孩的穿着，怕是被误会成虐待儿童的怪大叔。郭嘉没有鞋，贾诩只好抱着他走。他搂着贾诩的脖子，左顾右盼，异常地安静。“饿吗？刚做了些早餐，待会你可以在车上吃。”贾诩摸摸肩上脑袋，走进车库。他打开车门，把郭嘉放在后排，再帮他系好安全带。  
“啾。”有温软的东西贴一下他的脸颊，他擦掉脸上的口水，郭嘉正笑眯眯地看着他。他这性格难道也是从小养成的？

“呀，这是郭嘉大人的孩子吗？”“不是。”“贾诩大人和郭嘉大人原来已经领养了小孩啊。”“不，他就是郭嘉大人。”“什么？贾诩大人和郭嘉大人生了小孩？”“你们给我出去！”  
夏侯渊笑着跑出办公室，满宠则被于禁抓了个正着。贾诩关上门，继续查阅类似于某男人一夜间返老还童的事例。郭嘉坐在小圆凳上吃着员工姐姐们塞的各种零食，快乐地晃腿。蔡文姬放下手中的购物袋，弯腰摸摸郭嘉的头，笑说，“郭嘉大人，您试试这几件衣服。”  
“郭嘉大人幼时依旧很帅气呢。”“啊啊，像是那些拍摄名牌的儿童模特。”几位前台小姐围成一圈，讨论着缩小的郭嘉。体形缩小，但他的嘴依旧是很会讨女孩子欢心，引得姑娘们咯咯笑。贾诩去吧台泡咖啡，看见郭嘉正乖巧地坐在高高的吧椅上喝果汁，身边围着不少女员工。这家伙，无论何时，什么模样，身边总是不缺异性。他搅动勺子，发出叮当的响声。铁勺漾开液面，水蒸气模糊了他的视线。蔡文姬买的衣服很合适郭嘉。他穿着驼色针织外衣，里面是苏格兰纹衬衫，还带着个贝雷帽，像一位西方的小少爷。他回头朝贾诩挥手，贾诩顶着女员工们奇特的目光，尴尬地扯了扯嘴角，给出一个敷衍的笑。  
“孤的奉孝变成小孩子了吗，真是有趣。”曹操抱臂站在他身后，拍几下他的肩膀，“贾诩啊，公司没了奉孝可是不行的。”“明白了主公大人。”啊，还是要快点找到让他变回的方法。

“贾诩大人，主公叫你…”满宠敲门，探出个头，看到贾诩，说话声戛然而止。军师办公室的百叶窗正好需要维修，便拆下等工作人员重装，休息室留给了技术人员，军师们最近都没有午休。贾诩坐在沙发上，用手掌抵住额头遮挡阳光看文件，大腿上枕着郭嘉。他摘下眼镜，揉揉发酸的眼睛，顺手将从郭嘉身上滑落的毯子拉起。窗沿挂着他的外套，郭嘉身处阴影中，安详地睡着。满宠又敲几下玻璃门，挥手示意贾诩。贾诩点头，慢慢将郭嘉的头挪到沙发上，临走前又把自己的毛毡披肩垫在他耳边。  
“贾诩大人对小朋友真是细心。”满宠与贾诩并肩穿过走廊，小声说，“大人喜欢小孩子么？”“哈哈，并不，只是郭嘉大人看书时有在打盹，让他睡下罢了。”贾诩翻动文件，接着说，“他不愿去休息室和接待室。”“若郭嘉大人一直保持着小孩的体型该怎么办呢。”他脚步一顿后，继续前行。  
贾诩方才摸着郭嘉肩膀，也想到这个问题。如果他没有找到解决问题的方法，郭嘉怎么办，他又能怎么办。找一个契机和郭嘉独处，然后告诉他“其实我是你的恋人”？也许他只把自己当做父亲一样的角色看待，长大后，回想起来“父亲”对自己说“我和你是恋人”，他又会如何对待他们之间的感情？正常人怕是会觉得贾诩是个扭曲的变态，感到反胃。  
贾诩也不允许自己对这样的他有异样的感情，友情，亲情，什么都可以，除爱情外。  
郭嘉很年轻，他的人生充满未知，大把光阴任他挥霍，明日继明日，而他又能陪伴他走多远？想到正值壮年的郭嘉守着风烛残年的自己，贾诩忍俊不禁，很滑稽也很不甘。对他和郭嘉两人，都不公平。  
郭奉孝，你真是占了我极大的便宜。贾诩回头看紧闭的玻璃门，步至走廊尽头。

郭嘉趴在窗边，捕捉车外一闪而过的街景。呼出的热气遇上冷玻璃，泛起一层雾气。他又用手指画了个笑脸，坐回位置上小声叹气。贾诩早看透了他的小心思。荀彧十分钟前找到他，称“主公相信您一定能找到令郭嘉大人恢复原状的方法，批准休息。”，让两人提前整整两小时下班。  
带着腥咸味的海风吹来，温暖又潮湿。贾诩脱下外套，眺望海面。上次的经历令人不悦，他同郭嘉来看烟火，最终失望而归。两人没有看到烟花，还被人群挤散。“是雪糕车！”郭嘉握住他的手，指不远处被小朋友们包围的车辆，“要吃雪糕吗，你看起来很热。”一双闪光的眼投来期待的眼神，贾诩直接拒绝了他。  
郭嘉轻轻抿一口手中的甜筒，舔去嘴角的雪糕末，“贾诩要尝尝吗，是春季限定哦。”奶油卷筒挤上几圈粉色的雪糕，还装饰了一朵翻糖小白花。前几日的郭嘉也这般劝，他忍不住尝了尝。啧，甜的，然后是一股不可名状的味道，像是牙膏。

语气如出一辙，贾诩怀疑男孩并没有失去记忆，甚至思考过郭嘉是否为了翘班而找一名相貌与他极为相似的小孩当替身。当然，这想法相当没品，瞬间被他否决，可郭奉孝总会想到别人意想不到的点子。  
小孩们追逐，单车叮当声不绝，与他们擦肩而过。贾诩护在郭嘉身侧，让他走在内道。几只海鸟掠过两人的头顶，扑翅而飞，隐没进红树林中。橘红色又将那明亮的蓝色覆盖，火烧云像是奋不顾身地涌上水平面，蔓延至不知名的远方。海面鳞光点点，流光在郭嘉琥珀色的眸底漾开。第六感告诉贾诩，身边人是不折不扣的郭嘉，他的郭奉孝。

“如果我不能变回大哥哥，你会伤心吗？”郭嘉翻身，拉住欲离开的贾诩，“那位好像是对贾诩很重要的人。”他闷闷道，拿出一个糖盒递给他，“我还再长高，才戴得上。”亮晶晶的糖纸里藏着一枚戒指，郭嘉那枚。从下午开始，他走路总是哐哐响，一问便笑嘻嘻答道是宝贝。“你会等我长大吗？”他问。“好，你对我也很重要，”贾诩关上糖盒，搁在床头柜前，替他盖好被子，“首先，你要睡觉才能长高。”“晚安。”郭嘉抬头在他额头落下一吻。

贾诩被闹钟唤醒，难得睡了个好觉。他急匆匆走进郭嘉的卧室，还好，人变回来了。“早上好，”郭嘉整理完衣襟，转动手指上的戒指，透过镜子笑看身后的人，“我做了个很长的梦。”


End file.
